


Переплетения чувств.

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Он же, вроде, ни с кем из них не встречается? Почему бы тебе не подкатить, раз пожираешь бедолагу взглядом.- Я не стану встречаться с подобным типом, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Алек.- А что с ним не так? – удивился Джейс.- Он жуткий бабник. Часто меняет партнеров и его отношения долго не длятся. Не хочу быть одним из…- Тогда еще проще. Просто переспи с ним и забудь уже.





	Переплетения чувств.

**Author's Note:**

> Корочи, моих долбанутых пейрингов тут нет((( Так что учтите, что помимо Малек здесь будут еще пары: Камилла+Лилит и Асмодей+Макс Лайтвуд (который брат Алека, ога)  
> Ну и многа моего специфического юморка))) Так что ничего адекватного не ждите, но (я надеюсь) это орно.

***

Алек сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и недовольно покачивал ногой. 

\- Что? – спросил Джейс, который знал своего друга, как облупленного.

\- Ничего, - проворчал в ответ Лайтвуд. 

\- Не хочешь говорить – дело твое, - безразлично отозвался блондин, вытягивая шею и осматриваясь, чтобы понять, что могло разозлить Алека. Взгляд Джейса почти сразу же наткнулся на Магнуса Бейна, который о чем-то рассказывал, эмоционально жестикулируя. На нем буквально висели Камилла и Лилит. Обе прожигали друг друга яростными взглядами, готовые при малейшем удобном случае оттаскать друг друга за волосы. 

Джейс закатил глаза, понимая, что будь на то воля Алека, он и сам был бы не прочь общипать этих куриц, лишь бы они не прикасались к его святыне. 

\- Он же, вроде, ни с кем из них не встречается? Почему бы тебе не подкатить, раз пожираешь бедолагу взглядом. 

\- Я не стану встречаться с подобным типом, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Алек. 

\- А что с ним не так? – удивился Джейс.

\- Он жуткий бабник. Часто меняет партнеров и его отношения долго не длятся. Не хочу быть одним из… 

\- Тогда еще проще. Просто переспи с ним и забудь уже. 

Алек отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мне не льстит оказаться в списке его побед. Оно того не стоит. 

\- Тогда забей на него и прекращай беситься, - посоветовал Джейс.

***

Когда Магнус закончил рассказывать о том, как он разыскивал своего сбежавшего кота, то бросил быстрый взгляд на Александра Лайтвуда, который ржал, как конь, пока отбивался от приставаний этого Джейса. Вот же черти! Не могут вести себя тише, что ли? Они раздражали Магнуса. Оба. Особенно, когда были так близко друг к другу. Непозволительно близко!

\- Ты чего хмуришься? – спросила Камилла, растягивая свои кроваво-красные губы в улыбке. – Мяо нашелся и ничуть не пострадал. Стоит расслабиться. Может, отметим это дело? 

\- Вечером будет вечеринка у Моргенштернов. Можно сходить туда, - предложила Лилит, сняв с груди Магнуса волосок. 

\- О, Моргенштерны! – протянула Камилла, - ты же так любишь у них бывать. Особенно, когда старичок Валентин дома. 

Лилит злобно сверкнула глазами.  
\- Так ты поэтому так отчаянно флиртуешь с этим папиком? Я думала, ты клюнула на его деньги. А дело в банальном желании увести того, кто якобы мне нужен?

Магнус вообще не слушал перепалку двух жгучих брюнеток, которые обнимали его с обеих сторон. Его взгляд неотрывно прилип к Алеку, который продолжал гоготать и носился вокруг мебели, убегая от своего блондинчика. В глубине души Бейн желал ему попасться в эти цепкие лапы, лишь бы эта идиотская, счастливая улыбка сошла с его лица. Но вместе с тем, ему не хотелось, чтобы Джейс прикасался к Лайтвуду. Вот только последнему не суждено было сбыться. Коварная уловка и этот черт напрыгнул на Алека, принимаясь его щекотить. В порыве схватки, они даже упали на пол и продолжили ржать. 

\- Пойдемте отсюда? – предложил Магнус. – Заодно обсудим подробности вечеринки. Уже решили, что наденете? 

Вопрос моды перевесил взаимное желание выцарапать сопернице глаза, потому Лилит с Камиллой отвлеклись ради более животрепещущего вопроса. 

***  
***  
Когда Иззи недовольно швырнула сумку на стол и разбавила своим присутствием сугубо мужскую компанию Алека и Джейса, то блондин, наконец, отстал от Лайтвуда и сел рядом с девушкой. 

\- Ты-то чем недовольна? – уточнил он. 

Алек тем временем скользнул взглядом по Магнусу, который придерживая Камиллу и Лилит, шел куда-то прочь. Это неприятно кольнуло, если не сказать, что взбесило. Потому он предпочел переключить внимание на сестру. 

\- Саймон и Рафаэль, чтоб им пусто было!

Джейс с Алеком обменялись красноречивыми взглядами. 

\- Что они опять сделали? – спросил Лайтвуд. 

\- Ко мне подошел Себастьян Моргенштерн, чтобы пригласить на вечеринку. Обычное приглашение! Так эти два коршуна, подскочили и начали качать какие-то права. Что за идиотизм?? Мы просто разговаривали! И я ни с одним из этих дураков даже не встречаюсь! 

\- Хочешь, я вырву им ноги? – предложил Алек. 

\- А я помогу, - согласился Джейс. 

\- Не лезьте! Это моя битва! - заверила Иззи. – Кстати, слышали про Макса? 

\- Нет, что он отколол на этот раз? – осторожно спросил Алек. 

\- Поджог парик учителя по химии. И что-то сделал с чучелом птеродактиля, но я не уверена. В общем, родителей опять в школу вызвали. 

\- Ему уже семнадцать, когда у него только голова начнет работать? – выдохнул Лайтвуд. 

\- Учитывая, что мы с тобой примерные дети, он выполняет норму за троих, - выдохнула Иззи. 

\- С его-то размахом? Да Макс за половину школы старается, - хмыкнул Джейс. 

\- Так, ладно. Вечеринка у Моргенштернов вечером. Мы идем? – сменила тему девушка. 

\- Разумеется! Там же будет одна рыжая барышня. Джейс не упустит ни единой возможности подкатить к Клэри, - поддел Алек. 

\- Пошел ты, - отмахнулся Джейс. – Во сколько начало? 

***

Это была не вечеринка, а сплошной кошмар! Магнус был уверен, что этот день войдет в историю, как самый отвратительный день в его жизни. Началось все с того, что отец любезно согласился подвезти его, Камиллу и Лилит до Моргенштернов. Но две чертовки, будто решили ему нагадить, и пригласили старину Асмодея присоединиться. Тот, разумеется, не отказался. 

А дальше случился Себастьян, который приволок тонну алкоголя и халявной наркоты самого разного сорта. Разумеется, гости с удовольствием поддались этим увеселениям. Некоторые по своей воли, иным же добрые друзья стремились что-то подсыпать, подлить. И начался ад. 

Его отец, как истинный взрослый, адекватный и ответственный, сидел в тихом углу и посмеивался над тупыми подростками. До тех пор, пока Макса Лайтвуда на него не стошнило. Тогда уже пришла очередь Магнуса злорадствовать. Макс принес тысячу извинений и обещал оплатить химчистку, таскаясь за раздраженным Асмодеем. 

Лилит и Камилла откопали топор войны. В прямом смысле этого слова. На стене висело украшение из двух небольших топориков, которыми дамы не побрезговали вооружиться, пытаясь вышибить друг другу мозги. Магнус разнимал их напару с качком спортсменом по имени Ходж. Тот, кажется, запал на Лилит. 

И это не считая битого стекла, каких-то странных приходов у некоторых гостей, криков, воплей, громыхания музыки, тошнотворного запаха чьей-то блевотины и иных последствий тусовки на широкую ногу. 

В какой-то момент Магнусу это все надоело, и он собирался уйти. Если уж начистоту, то он хотел свалить с первой минуты, когда увидел угощения шеф-повара Себастьяна. Вот только остался. Из-за Алека. Чертов Лайтвуд! И даже теперь Магнус не планировал уходить, пока не удостоверится, что парень в порядке. Потому он отправился на его поиски. 

Прошвырнувшись по всему саду, бассейну и первому этажу, он не нашел его. Оставались только спальни на втором. А это значило лишь одно. Парочки. Сладкие парочки, решившие уединиться. И если Алек там… Наверняка, с Джейсом. 

Ревность взыграла в нем с новой силой. Магнус захотел найти чертового Лайтвуда и стащить его с кровати, если он действительно с этим блондинчиком. Окатить этих двоих ледяной водой. А в идеале еще и по роже надавать. И плевать, что у Бейна нет на это никакого права. Желание есть желание. 

Его поиски оказались, мягко говоря, сложными и утомительными. Каждую новую дверь Магнус открывал с таким ужасом, словно на той стороне его ждет монстр, с которым предстоит принять не равный бой. Потому что если в первых двух комнатах он обнаружил подростков на разных стадиях готовности вступления в половой акт, то в третьей… Он никогда не забудет то, что увидел в третьей. Его отец! Асмодей без штанов. И пьяный Макс Лайтвуд, который старается стянуть с бедолаги его и трусы, уверяя, что это будет самая запоминающаяся ночь в жизни Бейна-старшего. О, да! Эту ночь отец и сын запомнят надолго. Особенно испуганное лицо Асмодея, который, заметив сына, попросил:

\- Магнус, убери его от меня! 

И это стало роковой ошибкой Асмодея. Он остановился, ослабив бдительность. И Макс проворно стащил с него трусы. 

\- Ничерта себе размеры! – радостно воскликнул мальчишка, привлекая внимание обоих Бейнов. 

Что ж… Магнус на свои природные данные не жаловался, но, похоже, теперь ему есть о чем поразмыслить. И он не знал, что смущает его сильнее. Действительно внушительные данные Асмодея, то, что он Магнус лицезрел их воочию, или ответ на вопрос: какого хрена у того стоит на семнадцатилетнего Лайтвуда? 

В любом случае, Магнус предпочел ретироваться. Раз Асмодей пожелал повеселиться с подростками, пусть сам теперь разгребает это дерьмо. А парню еще предстояло найти Александра. Оставалось понадеяться, что тот окажется в лучшем состоянии, чем все те, кто попадался Бейну на пути. 

Итак, следующая дверь. Камилла и Лилит. Магнус испугался. Вдруг эти безумные кошки решили вооружиться и скрыться в таком месте, где их некому будет разнять. Парень влетел и остановился как вкопанный. Эти дикие тигрицы катались, сцепившись. Только вот не в том смысле, в котором ему показалось в самом начале. Похоже, вся их ревность, которую девушки демонстрировали, была направлена не на Магнуса. Они ревновали друг друга. И, кажется, разобрались. Потому Бейн тихонько шмыгнул обратно в коридор, прикрывая дверь и оставляя целующихся девушек наедине. 

\- Так, ладно… Это уже не смешно, блядь! – проворчал он, поглядывая на лестницу. 

Ему хотелось послать все куда подальше и просто уйти. Сбежать. Но стоило подумать о том, что Алек сейчас целует кого-нибудь, также катаясь по мягкому матрасу. Или отбивается от перевозбужденного парня… Вперед и только вперед! 

В следующей комнате все было относительно спокойно. Там ругались. Клэри вопила своим тоненьким голоском, запуская в Себастьяна все, что только попадалось ей под руку. Тот что-то ехидно ей высказывал. Но не это оказалось главным! Стоящий в углу, с вытянутым от удивления лицом, Джейс – вот что важно! Если этот осел здесь, то где же Алек?? И с кем он? Магнус безразлично закрыл дверь, наплевательски относясь к трагедии бедных Моргенштернов и попавшему в ее эпицентр Джейсу. 

Дальше… картина заставила Магнуса застыть. Потому что за следующей дверью он к своему удивлению обнаружил троих в весьма пикантном положении. Его внимание привлек не столько сам процесс, сколько девушка. Бейн честно хотел удостовериться, что парни не пользуются ее состоянием опьянения или вроде того. Но когда обладатель волосатой задницы обернулся, и Магнус распознал в ее владельце своего друга Рафаэля, то мигом захлопнул дверь. Это было не менее отвратительно, чем подглядывать за отцом, но зато он был уверен, что внутри все происходит по обоюдному согласию. Сантьяго никогда не воспользовался бы чьим-то беспамятством. Тем более, что он был по уши влюблен в Изабель Лайтвуд. А учитывая, что вторым парнем был Саймон Льюис, на личность девушки можно было делать уверенную ставку. 

\- Господи, если окажется, что моя матушка вернулась с того света и ждет меня за очередной дверью, я лично выйду в ближайшее окно, - проворчал Магнус, со страхом заглядывая в следующую комнату, в которой ему повезло. Он увидел Алека, который катался по кровати в гордом одиночестве, держась за живот. 

\- Эм… привет? – вопросительно поздоровался Магнус, закрывая за собой дверь. – Тебе плохо? Помощь нужна? 

Лайтвуд облизнул пересохшие губы и мутным взглядом посмотрел на Бейна. 

\- Мне жарко… - выдохнул он. 

Магнус кивнул, подошел к окну, распахнул его и налил парню воды. Алек тяжело прислонился к кровати с высоким резным бортиком и жадно приник к протянутому ему бокалу. По его подбородку стекали капли воды. Так соблазнительно и маняще, что Бейну потребовалась вся его сила воли. Он сдержанно прокашлялся и спросил:

\- Ты принял какую-то дрянь? Или перебрал с алкоголем? 

\- Не знаю. 

\- Отвезти тебя домой? – предложил Магнус. 

Но Алек отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Меня родители убьют. 

\- Тогда… ко мне? – как-то робко предложил Бейн. – Не думаю, что оставаться здесь – хорошая идея. Либо соседи вызовут копов из-за шума, либо один из гостей что-нибудь подожжет. 

\- Тут моя сестра и брат. А еще Джейс. 

Магнус покраснел, вспоминая в каком состоянии застал младших Лайтвудов.

\- Они… заняты. И о них будет кому позаботиться, - заверил он. 

В ответ на это Алек вытащил из кармана ключи от своей машины и бросил их Бейну. 

***

\- Вопрос прост: ты видел его новую секретаршу или нет? – безапелляционным тоном спросил Макс. 

\- Видел, видел, - устало выдохнул Магнус, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

\- Вот! Значит, ты понимаешь, зачем я это сделал, - самодовольно произнес парень.

\- И что же ты сделал? – полюбопытствовал Алек, приземляясь на стул, рядом со своим парнем. 

\- Примерно то же самое, что я сделаю с той белобрысой барби, с которой ты работаешь над совместным проектом, если она еще хоть раз позволит себе распускать руки, - елейным голоском ответил Магнус. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что меня не привлекают девушки, - фыркнул Алек, обняв Бейна за плечи. 

\- Говорит мне тот, кто по-мужски побеседовал со Старквезером только за то, что он шутки ради шлепнул меня по заднице? – спросил Магнус. 

\- Никто не смеет к тебе прикасаться, кроме меня, - отрезал Алек, с трудом скрывая самодовольную улыбку. 

\- Вот именно, дорогой, - согласился Магнус. – Так что, если та блондиночка не хочет ходить лысой, как коленка, лучше предупреди ее заранее. 

\- Макс обрил чью-то секретаршу? – вдруг сообразил Лайтвуд.

\- Не чью-то, а Асмодея, - гордо ответил виновник событий. 

\- Тебя же могут привлечь к ответственности! Это уже не детские шутки. 

\- Я надеюсь на это! И надеюсь, что этот чертов Асмодей поймет, что я не шучу. 

\- Но… он же не хочет с тобой встречаться или что-то вроде… - со скепсисом уточнил Алек.

Макс беззаботно пожал плечами.   
\- Он сдастся рано или поздно. 

Алек устало потер лицо рукой.   
\- Нужно подарить родителям абонемент на успокоительное. Дочь встречается сразу с двумя парнями, старший сын гей, а младший и вовсе отмачивает проказы, граничащие с уголовщиной, - подытожил он. 

А Магнус тем временем начал ржать, как конь, заметив замаячивших впереди Камиллу и Лилит. 

\- Что? – не понял Алек. 

\- Кажется, твой брат поделился своими методами борьбы с неверностью кое-с-кем, - выдохнул Бейн, указывая на двух лысых красавиц, которые спорили между собой. 

\- Ревность до добра не доводит, - покачал головой Алек.


End file.
